


We will never forget you

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel are having a quiet night, when some bad thoughts come back up again. Luckily Sam has an idea, how to tell their loved ones that they are alright.





	We will never forget you

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is for the [SPN Hiatus Creations](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/) project on Tumblr :) 
> 
> Prompt one is: In Memorian.

Dean sits down on the camping chair and looks up into the sky. He isn’t sure how to feel, so he concentrates on his beer instead. It’s quiet out here, nobody really around at this side of the sea. 

“You okay?” Sam asks, when he walks around Baby and then sits down on a blanket, he put there earlier.. Dean wants to roll his eyes at that, but Sam is still watching him, so he doesn’t.

Dean is not really okay. His whole body is hurting and he is pretty sure that he broke one or two ribs, when the ghost threw him against the wall, but he wouldn’t tell Sam that. So he just does, what he always does.

“I’m fine.” Dean replies slowly and Sam nods, even though they both know it’s a lie, but that is their things. Dean leans back in his seat, looking back to the stars. Sometimes he imagines Castiel walking around them, even though he knows that’s Bullshit.

“Hello Dean, Sam.” Castiel says, when he appears next to them and Dean is a bit surprised, when Castiel sits down on the blanket as well. The angel seems exhausted, just like Sam and he are and Dean nods his head.

Sam holds out a beer for Castiel to take and even that is happily accepted. Dean takes another gulp of his own one, Sam holding out some food as well, but nobody really is in the mood for that, even though Dean is hungry.

It’s quiet for the next minutes, the sun finally starting to go down and the whole landscape turns a dark orange. Dean wishes he could appreciate something beautiful like that,

“So… how are they?” Dean asks finally and Castiel looks up at him. Castiel smiles at least, so that calmes Dean nerves already a lot. Sam concentrates on Castiel as well and he takes his sweet time to answer.

“They are all… fine.” Castiel says and Dean snorts. So they are not really fine, but are at least coping with it. Sam nods his head in understanding, his shoulders relaxing a bit, but Dean knows that he had hoped for another answer.

“I mean they are all dead, no surprise here.” Dean says and Sam glares at him, while Castiel frowns at those words. Maybe the angel doesn’t really see the Death as an end, but he is also the only one, who can visit them.

“Dean.” Sam says in a warning and Dean nods, drinking from his beer again. He is not trying to get drunk, he knows that doesn’t help anyway, when Sam gets up again and walks back to the Impala.

Dean frowns and turns around in his seat, looking at his brother. Sam looks over the trunk at them and grins.

“Cas? Is it possible that they can look down at us, just for a second?” Sam asks and Dean wants to protest. He doesn’t want them all to see, that they still didn’t win. That there is still so much evil outside and they have no idea how to stop it.

“I suppose I could try that.” Castiel answers and Sam comes back to them. Dean raises his eyebrows, when he sees that Sam actually got their old fireworks out of the trunk. Dean had bought it for New Year’s but forgot about it, when they got another case.

“Uhm.” Dean coughs out, but nobody listens to him. Instead Sam puts the fireworks down, where the dirt is a bit loose and Castiel gets up as well. Sam looks up into the stars and Dean knows he can’t be the spoilsport now.

He doesn’t help Sam, but at least he gets up and stands next to him. Castiel is standing a bit in front of them, ready to use his grace. Sam holds out another lighter and Dean takes it. 

“Okay be ready.” Castiel says and then he holds his hands up. Dean knows Castiel’s eyes are glowing by now, even though he can’t see it. The grace flows around Castiel’s arms and up to heaven.

Dean has no idea what he expects, but then Castiel lowers his arms and comes back to them, he is smiling.

“You should have five minutes.” Castiel says and Dean isn’t sure what to do. Sam kneels down and the first rocket shoots to the sky a second later. Sam grins and then goes back to his brother.

“Mum, that was for you. We miss you and I’m so glad you told Dean that angels are watching over him. You were so right.” Sam laughs and Dean wants to elbow him, but since his mother is probably watching, Dean just shyly waves up to the sky, feeling like an idiot.

“Oh.” Castiel says and he is smiling, when he realizes what Sam is actually doing. Dean just huffs and then goes to fire up the next rocket. It’s a bright blue and Dean smiles a bit.

“Dad? Cas told us you share a heaven with, Mum. I really hope you are alright and we… we do our best here.” Dean says a bit quiet, but he is sure that his father heard them. Sam puts his arm around Dean’s shoulder and Dean leans against him.

“Next one is for Bobby. We miss you, you idjit. God I always wanted to say that.” Sam snickers and Dean has to laugh as well. Yeah while he misses his mother the most, Bobby is actually second place. Dean wishes he would still be here and keep their asses safe. 

Dean’s turns again, so he waits for the rocket to explode. It’s a bright red and Dean knows, who that would fit perfectly.

“Charlie, you were like a little sister to me and I know you died, because you tried to save me. I can never thank you enough and I miss you.” Dean says and this time it turns a lot more sad. He tries to blink some tears away.

“I miss her too.” Castiel says and Dean smiles at him. Yeah he had seen how good friends those two were, even though they didn’t see each other so often.

“Kev man. We know you are in heaven now and I’m glad you finally found some rest! We miss you buddy.” Sam says after the next rocket is a bright green. Dean nods to himself, still feeling horrible guilty because of Kevin’s death.

When they are quiet, Sam goes over to the rockets again and this time does three at once. Dean raises his eyebrows, but then he understands.

“Ellen, Jo and Ash. You were for sure the coolest hunters we ever met and I wish we hadn’t pulled you into all this crap, but I promise we will fight for you.” Dean says and Sam nods. Dean feels already a bit better, just hoping they can really see him.

“Next ones are for Pamela, Rufus, Kaia, Eileen and Adam. We didn’t spend enough time time with you, but be sure you will always be missed.” Sam says and stays kneeling at the last two rockets. Dean smiles through his now glassy eyes. 

So many people died on their route. So many they left behind. He feels horrible, but he hopes they understand, that they really are missed and Dean would fight for all of them. Castiel next to him is very quiet.

“J-jess, this one is for you. I’m sorry, I never wanted that.” Sam only says and when he comes back to them this time, there are tears running down his cheeks. Dean opens his arms already and hugs his brother.

Dean tears up himself, when he hears how Sam quietly sobs against his jacket. They both ignore the last rocket and Dean sees how Castiel slowly walks towards it. Dean is surprised when the rocket blasts into the sky.

“Amelia and Jimmy, I’m sorry for everything I did. I hope you will understand me some time, but I promise I will watch over your daughter.” Castiel says and Dean sees how the angel blinks away some tears as well. He waves him over and for the first time, Castiel seems really relieved about a hug.

Sam chuckles through his tears, when they are all three standing there, just hugging. Dean looks back up to the sky, not letting go of Castiel or Sam and he prays, that they all saw this.

Sometimes…. chick-flick moments are okay.

“In memoriam to the best family.” Dean whispers into the quiet night. He doesn’t get an answer, but he doesn’t need one.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
